


The Descent Into Hell Is Easy

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [2]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Fluff, He just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, the descent into hell is easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just The Descent Into Hell Is Easy reimagined as if Alec and Magnus were dating before the events of the show





	

**Author's Note:**

> The italics mean Alec is thinking

Waking up to a mundane in the institute wasn’t exactly how Alec wanted to start his day. What Alec wanted to do was go to his boyfriend’s place and hang out with him since he had no missions scheduled today. Instead, Jace made him deal with all the drama surrounding the girl he found. Great.

Alec walked into the main room of the institute and was greeted by Jace, the red-head, and a dorky looking guy he had never seen before.

“What is going on?” Alec asked. “Why is there a mundane in the institute?”

“He’s Clary’s friend, he came to check up on her and a Circle member followed him. It wasn’t safe to leave him outside,” Jace explained.

“Wait what is a Circle member, why are they trying to kill us?” the mundane said frantically.

“A Circle member was part of group of Shadowhunters who went rogue,” said Jace.

“We don’t know what they wanted to do, just that they were bad. Now we’re forbidden to even know anything about them.”

Alec walked away, ignoring Clary as she tried to argue with them. Alec walked up to Jace and leant into him.

“She doesn’t even know the basic rules yet, she’s a wild-card who shouldn’t be here.”

“Give her a chance, Alec.”

Jace turned around and walked up to the girl, leading her somewhere. Izzy looked up and walked over to them. Why is everyone in my family so interested in these people, Alec thought. 

When Izzy offered to make the mundane food Alec snorted. The runes won’t even have a chance to kill him if he eats Izzy’s food.  
They all walked away, the mundane following Izzy and the girl following Jace. Alec’s morning may yet to be salvaged. Alec finished what he was doing earlier, before his morning went to hell. He walked towards the entrance of the institute, planning on joining Magnus to watch a movie together, when he heard Jace and the girl talking.

Jace and the girl, what was her name, Clary stood in front of the doors of the institute and seemingly haven’t noticed Alec yet. Alec was just about to leave when he heard Jace say something about a warlock. His interest piqued and he listened to what they were saying.

“You know a warlock, they have sparky things come out of their hands,” Jace said.

Alec mentally laughed, what a graceful description. 

Alec tuned back into their conversation and hears Clary talk about someone named Dot, how she must have been a warlock. Clary and Jace walked back into the institute and Alec ducked into a hallway so he wouldn’t see him.

Jace walked up to one of the monitors and right before he pulled up the search bar, Alec saw an alert that a rogue Shadowhunter has been looking for Magnus Bane. Now he really needed to go see Magnus. 

He ducked out of the hallway and walked quickly to the institute entrance, slipping quietly out the doors. Alec ran over to Magnus’ loft, not even bothering to activate the glamour rune. 

He reached the door and barged in, shocking Magnus in the process.

“Magnus, Magnus,” he panted, “Something is wrong.”

“What do you mean, are you okay?”

Alec nodded and looked down at Magnus.

“I’m fine, but somethings been going on. Yesterday, Jace brought a new Shadowhunter, Clary, into the institute, and as he was looking up her parents I saw an alert that a rogue Shadowhunter has been looking for you.”

When Alec said Clary’s name Magnus paled, and he filed that away to ask Magnus about. Right now, he was more concerned for Magnus’ safety.

“Okay, Alexander, I’ll investigate more into that Shadowhunter, make sure to text me if you find anything else out. For now, you go keep an eye on that new Shadowhunter, Clary was it?”

“Um, okay, bye.” Alec was just about to leave when Magnus spun him around and kissed him, just for a second. Magnus pulled back and walked away, leaving Alec to forget why he was about to leave. Alec shook his head and grinned at his boyfriend’s antics. 

Alec walked back into the institute, dead-set on making sure Clary didn’t get into any trouble, when something Izzy said threw him off.

“Simon is kind of nerd-hot.”

“What?” Alec turned to Izzy and stared at her confusedly.

“Simon, Clary’s friend. He’s nerd-hot.”

“No he’s not. That is not nerd hot, that’s just annoying and dorky.”

Izzy looked at Alec. “Well big brother, maybe nerd-hot just isn’t your type. Speaking of types, where have you been escaping to, is it a boy?” Izzy asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

Alec blushed and tried to stammer out an excuse, but Izzy beat him to it.

“I’m kidding, I know you’d tell me if you found a boy you actually like.”

Guilt flushed through him and he weakly said, “Yes, of course.”

“Anyway, I’ve got to go, we’re going on a mission to restore Clary’s memories.” With that Izzy left, heading to Jace and Clary.

Alec followed her, and heard Izzy say how he won’t approve of this mission.

"I don’t approve of this mission, we don’t need some little girl to go out there and act like a Shadowhunter it’s dangerous.”

“Alec for once in your life don’t listen to the Clave,” Jace said, as he turned to Alec.

Trust me, I don’t listen to the Clave a lot more than you think I do.

“Listening to the Clave isn’t the point Jace,” Alec said. “Safety is, and if you think I’m going to let you get hurt because of some girl you have a crush on, you’re wrong.”

“This isn’t about a crush, this is about figuring out what’s going on, don’t you want to know why there is suddenly a new Shadowhunter.”

“Will you stop talking about me like I’m not here, my mom is missing and someone attacked me, recovering missing memories will help me figure out why,” Clary said, as she glared up at Alec.

“Well since you have all the answers, where you do you suggest we search?”

Right as Alec said that Clary gasped and clutched her necklace, staring at seemingly nothing. 

“We have to go to Pandemonium now,” she said. “Dot is running there, the warlock who erased my memories, something is chasing her.”

“Great, I’ll drive.”

Everyone stared at the mundane, who looked uncomfortable. 

“What, unless you have some kind of Shadowhunter- mobile.”

They don’t, and so they all had to climb into the crusty, dirty, van. As the mundane drove the car Alec pulled out his phone and texted Magnus: Quick, Clary said that something is chasing a warlock who is running to Pandemonium. You have to get everyone out.

Magnus replied with a simple okay.

Alec tucked his phone back into his pocket, and they were at Pandemonium within five minutes. 

When they walked in it was deserted, and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. Magnus had gotten out safe. They returned back to the mundane’s van, and discussed how to get Clary’s memories back.

“Since no one is here we should go back to the institute, it’s much safer,” said Alec.

“You know,” said the mundane as he turned to him, “Your bedside manner is abysmal.”

“You know nothing about my bedside manner,” Alec retorted. 

“We could always go to the City of Bones,” Jace suggested.

“No,” said Izzy

“Absolutely not,” said Alec.

“Come on guys, we have to get her memories back.”

Alec and Jace stared each other down, after a few minutes Alec looked away and muttered, “Fine.”

They go to the cemetery where the entrance to the City of Bones is, and the mundane still won’t shut up.

“Let’s check it out,” Jace said, he grabbed Clary by the hand and lead her to the entrance, but Alec stopped him before he could go in.

“Hey, if something goes wrong, if something happens to her, that’s on us you know that,” said Alec.

“I know, but we have to help her. Our family has always had a thing for taking strays in,” replied Jace.

“You were never a stray,” said Alec. 

They walked in but didn’t make it further than the doorway.

“Listen Simon, you can’t come in, you’ll die.”

“Really,” said the mundane, “Cause you said that about the institute but I’m fine.”

“Yeah well I was lying earlier, I’m not now,” said Jace.

“I’m not sure if I believe you.”

“The rune energy will kill any mundane who enters,” started Alec. “So please, go in.” He gestured to the doorway and a flash of fear appeared on the mundane’s face.

The mundane kept talking and Alec rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“I can’t be here anymore,” he said as he gestured to Simon, “I’m going to go watch the perimeter.”

He left them alone, and pretended to look for anything that tried to sneak up on them. In reality he was looking for a spot to hide and call Magnus.

He found one, a secluded spot between two trees. He pulled out his phone and dialed Magnus’ number, who picked it up after one ring.

“Hi, darling,” said Magnus through the phone. Alec smiled and ducked his head. He’d never be able to get used to Magnus’ pet names for him.

“Hey Mags, did you make it out all right?” Alec asked.

“Yes I did, although Dot refused to go through the portal. You know, a year ago I would be confused why she would risk her life to help a Shadowhunter, but now I understand why.”

Alec felt the heat rise to his face as he tried to stammer out a response. Magnus merely laughed.

“Yes I know; thank you for caring.”

Alec chuckled. They talked about nothing for a while, getting lost in simple conversation. Eventually Alec realized it had been 30 minutes and no one had gone looking for him.

“Mags, I- uh- I gotta go.”

“Bye sweetie.” 

Alec hung up and went to the entrance of the City of Bones where Izzy and the mundane still stood. 

“Should cracking someone’s mind open take this long,” asked the mundane.

“Jace has it covered,” Alec said.

The mundane kept talking and Alec found himself throwing his head back.

“It literally never stops talking,” he groaned.

“Is he always this charming?” the mundane asked Izzy.

“He’s a firstborn, heavy is the head that wears the crown,” replied Izzy sweetly. 

“Come on, let’s go,” she said and held her arm out to the mundane.

“Where is it going?” Alec asked

“Don’t worry, we’ll be right back,” Izzy said as she patted his arm.

That left Alec alone once again, but he couldn’t risk calling Magnus again right in front of the silent city, especially not with Izzy already suspecting something. He heard a noise and saw Jace and Clary stumble out of the silent city.

“What is it, what’d you find out?” Alec said.

“Clary, her dad is Valentine.”

“What?” Alec asked sharply. “Wait a minute, this girl shows up out of nowhere and you’re telling me she is Valentine’s daughter. Did it occur to you that she might be a spy, that she could be part of his plan?”

“I didn’t want to be part of this,” Clary cried. “I never asked to be a Shadowhunter, I never wanted him for a father, I just want my mom back. You could be a little nicer to me considering the situation I’m in.”

“You know if you’re trying to be intimidating you might want to get a little taller, it’s hard tp be scared by someone a foot shorter than me,” Alec said.

Clary’s reaction was stalled by Izzy appearing, mundane-less.

“Where’s Simon,” Clary asked.

“I don’t know, I told him not to leave the van.”

Jace threw his head back, “These mundanes are killing me,” he sighed.

They all hear a scream and ran off towards where it came from. They were greeted by a bunch of vampires holding the mundane off the side of a building.

“Simon!” Clary screeched.

“Oh so is that the mundanes name,” said the vampire holding him.

“I should kill you where you stand,” growled Jace, his hand reaching for his stele.

“Careful,” warned Alec, “We’d be violating the accords.”

“Your sidekick is right, we haven’t done anything wrong, we’re simply negotiating.”

“I’m not a sidekick,” grumbled Alec. 

This is really turning out to be a horrible day for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey leave feedback if you want, this is only the second fic i have ever written


End file.
